Games
by flower deep
Summary: With every thrust of his hip delicious kitten like mewls and sweet cries for 'more', 'stop please' or 'so good' can be heard from his kiss swollen lips, his small delicate hands trying to reach his shoulders, trembling from being restrained by silk tied around now his red wrists.


Games

Summary: With every thrust of his hip delicious kitten like mewls and sweet cries for 'more', 'stop please' or 'so good' can be heard from his kiss swollen lips, his small delicate hands trying to reach his shoulders, trembling from being restrained by silk tied around now his red wrists.

Warning: Sex scenes for most of the fic but not really, manipulative partners, voyeurism, seduction tactics and mention of rape and that's about it I guess.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

It was too dark a times now, the dark side had won, all was in chaos and in despair and yet here he was, cradling and owning the thing most of the dark and light side would kill for just to let them take this beautiful body. With every thrust of his hip delicious kitten like mewls and sweet cries for 'more', 'stop please' or 'so good' can be heard from his kiss swollen lips, his small delicate hands trying to reach his shoulders, trembling from being restrained by silk tied around now his red wrists, his pale skin now so flush he wonders if he could actually be feverish by now, since he had been playing with his little pet for more than six hours, the great wonders of being a Malfoy.

His little pet long past his capacity to cum after the third round, he his trembling body screaming to be released and for rest, but how could he do that when his little pet is so irresistible. The glazed look of his usually blazing emeralds now hazy jades looking at him pleading for something even he cannot answers for himself, poor little thing, it may seem he has already lost his mind from the power of pleasure Draco is inflicting him, a smug look passed his flushed features, only he can do this to the Golden boy of the Light side, or is he now of the Dark side? Hm he would have to think about that later but now he has more important things to do now, something like filling his little vixen with his cum. So with his hips now slowly canting his hard cock ball's deep into the little minx's tight ass, being swallowed happily, he stopped his vicious attacks on the pink quivering hole. He his body now lying flat onto the small almost fragile body, but everybody knows it's not, and that makes it all better for the young Malfoy.

Draco opened his mouth tongue coming out, seeing his Harry took out his and plated with Draco's, an open dance of tongues, something Draco loved the most. His bigger hands gliding and caressing his minx's side and finding the abused nipple, twisting it gently, it was already wet from Draco sucking upon it just a while ago, pinching and twisting it, loving every breathless moans and mewls for more. Slowly, ever so slowly his hips started to move faster, though keeping sure that he would comeback deeper and harder inside his lovely kitten, so hard that Harry's lower back lifts off the mattress. Whining, Harry tugged on the binds, letting Draco know that he wanted to be released. Draco looked at Harry with amusement, the first five nights, Harry would bite him and yelled to be released, fighting him till he lost all his energy and just letting Draco have his wicked ways with him, tears of pure hate and repulsion dripping down his angel like face. And now look at him now, begging him to just let him touch him, wanting to play with himself or to just touch anything that is Draco.

It took Draco two months to break his little minx, turning him to this incredible sex kitten. He would yell, scream for Draco to just kill him now, next he begged him to stop, please stop I can't take it anymore. Next moaning it's so good more please more, go deeper, please mess me up, and lastly oh, please don't stop, oh! There, there, right there, please fuck me there, please touch me, Master! Now how could Draco not do what he asks of him when he begged so cutely? It was a grueling process shattering the hot headed Gryffindor into submission, how many times you think Draco had to force himself on dear sweet Harry? He wasn't very proud of that but it was all worth it in the end anyway, just look at Harry now. All flushed, sweat covering his small lithe body, his eyes dilated with lust, red lips seductively agape, as if asking Draco to cum inside his mouth, to just make him cum down his throat. His trembling legs trying to spread his legs for Draco, he loved it when he was deeper than he should, his black hair now longer than before spread around his head, a contrast to the white pillow case, he was sin in human form.

"Now, now pet, you now I don't like guessing, you have to tell me what you want, so I can give it to you," Draco purred, his hips getting faster and faster, making sure to hit that lovely bundle of nerves that always seem to drive his little sex kitten wilder. Harry whined and opened his lust fogged yes and opened his red lips to beg, but all that came out was a high mewl, he canted his hips up to meet Draco's trust and tried again.

"Draco, so good, soo good, let me touch you please, fuck me more, let me go please, oooohhhh, fuck me, please fuck me, me, only me!"

Oh, isn't that cute, words all jumbled up because of sensory overload, well any way, how could he say no to that? So Draco let go of his now red nipple and snapped his fingers, magically taking off the binds and going back into abusing his other nipple. As soon as the bind where released Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's neck and lifted his body so there was no space between them, something Draco loved about Harry. It may seem Harry was deprived of loving touches, it was too bad that Draco gave him what he was looking for in such twisted way, showing Harry off to every single male that he knew would want a piece of his sweet Harry, he can't have that, people thinking that they can have Harry, so he showed him off in the most lewdest way possible, but again he has no regrets, whatsoever, if it means having him all to his selfish self, than by all means he'll just have to keep being a sadistic, obsessed, possessive man.

Harry was crying again. He always do, while they were having sex, tears of mixed emotions shining through, love, hate, resignation and loneliness swirling around and around, something his wretched mind wanted to ignore, while his bleeding heart refuse to see. Closing his eyes, he bended down to lick Harry's tears away, tasting him, his emotion blasting upon his taste buds. He wanted to tell Harry how much he loves him, how he was so obsessed about Harry from the very moment he met him at Madam Malkin's, how strong was his jealousy when he saw that Driggory boy holding his hand and laying sweet kisses on the pale small hands, how ecstatic when he heard that he died at the graveyard. All the plans he has formulated and threw away to ensnare him to Draco, all those things he have tried to hide from Harry for the fear of looking so weak.

So close now, so close to coming inside his dear beloved, moving faster he hips now making loud slapping noises from the way his inner thigh slapping onto Harry's, his cock twitching inside Harry. Harry's hole squeezing him for what it's worth. Draco finally at his limit snapped his hips forward, pushing hard, trying to bury all of himself inside, his cum coating Harry's already cum filled hole, canting his hips ever so slightly, thinking he could get a little of himself inside his sex kitten who is now mewling at him, begging him for something, looking at him with big teary eyes, long lashes glittering with wetness.

"What do you want, gasp, Love?"

"Kiss me, master"

And Draco complied.

DM/HPDM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP

"Honestly Draco, to play with your vixen for that long, it's a miracle that pet of yours can still stand."

Lucius said, his voice holding something else more than amusement, Draco knew he envied him for actually caught Harry first, and he loathed Draco for not sharing at all.

Lucius Malfoy was wandering his Manor when he heard moaning and panting from one of his spear rooms, being a man of curiosity he went to investigate, what he saw was not he was expecting to see. On a mahogany table big enough to accommodate five grown men, lay his son stark naked, his hips bucking up to thrust into a boy riding his cock bouncing up and down occasionally sitting on it and circling his hips vigorously. There, right there a boy not older than his son, naked except an open white blouse hanging off his elbows sweating and moaning like some common whore, so beautifully fucking himself onto his son's cock, was the boy-hero.

Lucius didn't know what to do or say, he was angered by his son's actions, bringing the enemy in his manor or stare at the beautiful specimen giving pleasure to his smirking son, who is now long straight at him, his eyes flashing with lust and satisfaction not from sex for they are far from finish based on the way his son's carefree thrusting on to the boy-slut riding him.

"Look pet, my father is watching us, we must stop such a show is disgraceful" Lucius wanted to snort of course disgraceful indeed, but he couldn't even move from his place for Potter mewled 'no, please fuck me more," too stunned is a very dull word for him to describe at all.

"But father is watching pet," said Draco said not the least ashamed at all, the little bastard if not got more excited from his position who is now lazily stroking Potter's cock. "Don't care, don't care fuck me, fuck in front of him please don't stop, yes, yes so deep, fuck me more!" With a growl of approval, Draco sat up and twisted the boy still inside him into a sitting position, the boy's back against Draco's wide chest and sat him onto his cock and faced Lucius, giving him a first row seat to see him fucking into the boy-wonder, who is wantonly playing with his nipples.

Lucius stoked himself to completion from the sight alone, such a sight, he could have never thought his son can this be brazen to even do this in front of the man who have sired him to life, then again he has done this to his father once too, but Draco seem to have this fetish of showing off his pet, more than once did Lucius found them going at it like rabbits all around the Manor. The most memorable was, him finding them doing in front of a portrait of his father painted when he was only at his twenties. Abraxa Malfoy was more than approving of Draco's minx, for he was openly telling the little minx to do with his mouth, when to suck and when to swallow, to say that his family was a sick bunch of sex crazed humans was more than an understatement.

"Oh come now Lucius the boy only wishes to show his love for the sweet thing, I would do the same if I was to have such a beautiful specimen, wouldn't you say so too Severus?" Said the now handsome Dark Lord. Lucius wasn't the only one who has taken of watching Draco's kitten; the Dark Lord took great pleasure of watching the boy, either being played with or just meekly following Draco around, holding his hand tightly, especially when he can feel the Dark Lords eyes on him, Tom Riddle loved the power he has over the boy, even if it was only fear. Severus was a surprise to him in all honesty, he knew that Severus loathed the boy, but after a rather amusing meeting between the pair and Severus, it may seem that Severus was hooked.

Severus just came back from a mission that the Dark Lord have ordered him to take and just finished taking a shower. Walking out of the washroom he heard something coming from his room's common room he went to investigate thinking it was only the house elf not bothering to b put anything above this towel, he entered his common room, and then he wished he didn't, then wouldn't be a part of this odd band of sexually frustrated blokes.

There at his leather couch sits a flushed Draco, his legs spread to let a certain black haired boy suck his genitals. Draco was instructing the boy once and a while saying stuff like, "yes, just like he told you to do, such a good boy" or "Yes so good my little kitten lick that good." Severus would of course learn who was this person teaching Potter how to suck male anatomies later something that would making shudder every time he sees the painting of Lord Malfoy's father. Like Lucius he was frozen right there, not knowing what to do, he knew that mop of hair anywhere, what scared him the most was that he can feel his own crotch getting hard,

"Oh, Severus. I knew we took the wrong turn, well anyway. Hey kitten, its Professor Snape, say hello," Severus' eyes went down seeing Potter looking at him with lust filled yes not stopping from sucking his godson's cock, looking at him with half closed eyes his lashes glittering with tears, and then Potter swallowed his Godson's cock whole without breaking eye contact. Two things happened at the same time, Draco's head flew back his hands covering his eyes, his lips open with that odd smile, odd because he seemed to be smiling and moaning at the same time, while Severus moan along with him, his hands flying to his now pronounced bulge. Next was something that he thought he'll never witness in his life. Potter mewl at him, Draco's cock still inside his mouth, his big emerald eyes pleading Draco for something that Severus will soon see what. His godson suddenly looked down on him and smirked wickedly and as if Severus was not even there summoned _Severus_' special potion, _that potion_ that would heighten the user's pleasure when used. Wrong turn indeed.

Draco lifted Potter off his now shinning cock and poured, _poured_ his potion on to it and here and there took Potter's arse right at his Leather couch. Potter's leg locked in Draco's arms, so Potter's back was against Draco's chest, his arms around him and his legs, making Potter's Knees almost touch his shoulders, and above all making it look like it more pleasurable. And there Severus Snape most feared and respected professor in Hogwarts lost his composure and wancked off in front of the shagging teens, one who is still only fifteen while the other was only sixteen, but that doesn't matter Potter was going to turn sixteen soon anyway, he wancked to their lewd display anyway.

"Of course my Lord," said Severus said his voice strained for he was just mere inches away from the said kitten, who was sitting on Draco's lap happily his cake, wearing a poet's shirt and those maddening short shorts that Draco brought for him, his long legs creamy and smooth, not a single hair swinging to and fro, he was so close he can smell Potter's vanilla scent, he can feel his cock swelling in side his trousers, thinking of the other times he had the pleasure of witnessing Potter in the binds of pleasure, things that he will try not to remember. Draco can see this, he can tell and to prove his point he nuzzled Potter's neck and not so secretly caressed Potter's legs in front of them all, and just like the other times he did this to Potter the boy would instantly turn into an incubus ready to seduce them all, Potter mewled, _loudly_.

Lucius' eyes went huge and Tom raised an eyebrow a smirk playing on his red thin lips, amusement and lust showing in his eyes. They were all ready to witness yet another Draco and Potter Fuck A' Thon in front of them, but never Potter giving Draco a pout and a glare, Draco only chuckled and nuzzled Potter's neck and nothing else, Potter for his part turned back to his cake and happily munched on it like nothing ever happened.

"Never come between him and his sweets, he can be very vicious if push comes to shove," Draco said as if knowing what was going on inside their heads, the Dark Lord gave a wider smirk and went back to his tea, talking to his both well trusted Death Eathers, discussing what they will have to do with the remaining Oder members.

Draco gave Harry a sweet kiss on his neck, just content to just hold his kitten in his arms listening to The Dark Lord's plans giving his own suggestion once in a while, Harry only would give an annoyed cling on the teacup catching the attention of the other adults, giving the person who gave the suggestion an endearing glare until the Dark Lord would ask what they should do instead. Harry would say something, mostly a single word and they would all turn to Draco for him to interpret it for them.

"Lake"

"He's suggesting not to barge head first, the ward protecting Hogwarts are weak around the lake, we can use that weakness so we can pass through the wards without any problem, I reckon that would give them a surprise," Draco said looking at them with a glint in his eyes, his hands twirling Harry's curls with his fingers. Harry in the other hand was now asking a house elf for seconds.

"Indeed?" Is this true Severus?" Red eyes looking at the Potion Master critically, Severus for his part was thinking about it himself, rubbing his chin with his forefinger he answered, "I have not thought of checking that area for the Headmaster was more than convince that the wards are strong enough to ward of Death Eathers, I have not thought of checking it myself,"

"Hm, I see, and how did you came to this conclusion little doll?" Tom questioned, his chin being supported by the back of his hand, looking at Harry with amusement and curiosity. Harry looked up from his chocolate cake and blinked his big emerald eyes, framed with long lashes, his pouty lips smeared with some chocolate, Tom felt a bubble of anger in his stomach, the boy was a perfect consort to be honest, it was a pity he didn't saw it before, he will have to think of a way to separate those two next time. But for now he will have to let the Malfoy Heir have his fun.

"Tournament"

"Ah" is all them could say, well that was good, if what the boy was saying was true then he will have to order Severus to investigate. A knock came from the door and Remus Lupin's head peeked inside, yet another Light member turning to the dark even if it was only for his puppy. He was a good combatant and has a good head on his shoulder, something that he rarely have around his men, but he cannot be to picky.

"Remus!" Harry yelled his sweet soft voice ringing like small bells, he ran off to the wolf and hugged him to his person, even in such a innocent gesture can be so erotic, the way he would try and mold his body to the Wolf's lithe body, both are rather attractive, sinful that's what they are.

"Hello pup, how are you?" Remus asked looking down at his godson. He might be one of the few that doesn't look at Harry without the glint of lust in their eyes. "I feel fine, you have to try the cake it chocolate, you'll love it!" That must be the words Harry used in a single sentence.

"Oh, I just might thank you pup," the wolf said a fond look passing his feature before it became stony and serious. He looked up at the other occupants of the room and said "They are beginning to connect dots about Harry's absence."

"I see, then we will have to make plans hum?"

"Yes, my Lord.' They all said.

That evening Draco took Harry to their room and ate their dinner there complete with all of Harry's favorite sweets. Draco was content of just watching Harry eat his sweets and indulge him with his little questions about insignificant things. Harry was looking at Draco at the corner of his eyes, so far he has already ensnared the blonde and most of the inner circle, and who could ever thought that he could even snag himself a dark lord as one of his collection? Not him that's for sure, at the beginning he wanted to fight Malfoy and kill him for raping him and doing this entire lewd thing on him, but as the wanton activity processed it felt like he could actually like this little arrangement, and slowly ever so slowly falling for Draco, he loved the way he keeps on showing him off to all of this men, and in his twisted mind he liked the way they look at him, the way their eyes roam his body and the looks of lust and some affection shining in their eyes. So he tried to look good not only for Draco but for the others too, he loved the way they would give him chocolates or the way they would snick a grope on his butt and most importantly is the way Draco took revenge for him when he "runs' to him in tears tattling about the men who "groped" him. He loved it all and he will enjoy the way they could never have him, he will enjoy the way they will try their hardest to sway him to let them bed him, and they will enjoy the way Draco would cast nasty hexes when he tell him yet again of their efforts. He just love feeling being wanted and loved and he will do whatever he can do to keep it that way, and he will keep Draco all to himself, just because he can and none of them can stop him from doing it, after all, who would think this sweet looking submissive would even think such devious things like that, no one that's who, and it will stay that way. He owns Draco and no one else will come near his Dragon, and if anyone ever try to that then they will end up like Parkinson and Greengrass found dead and mauled

Draco was on the other hand was already planning things in his mind how to keep this men away from his kitten, he was no fool he knew his little minx was up to he can read the sighs, how could he not, he saw harry smiling wickedly after the news of that Pig Pansy and that equally annoying Greengrass girl found dead? He knew what his sweet was playing at and he was proud of him for being such a cunning little minx. Oh this, this is what he was waiting for, he could suppose this is some courting ritual of sirens, Potters are known to have creature blood in them, like Malfoy's vampire, oh whatever, his enjoying it anyway, all this games is making him feel so excited, soon he will trap his little kitten in his own trap and then he will make sure to chain him down to him. After all they are mates to each other.


End file.
